Songes éternels
by Kaleiya
Summary: Arc : Peintures oniriques. Les souvenirs de Yuri étaient flous sur comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans cet endroit étrange. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait s'en aller... mais pourra-t-il affronter les épreuves qui l'attendent ? En parallèle d'Aquarelle.
1. Prélude

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, le reste m'appartient.

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Songes éternels

Rating : T (par précaution)

Genre : Mystery

Note : En parallèle d'Aquarelle. Elle raconte ce qu'il est arrivé à Yuri après sa chute dans l'aer krene. De plus, les personnages y apparaissant évoluent dans leur propre univers en quelque sorte donc on peut dire que c'est une sorte de crossover.

* * *

**Prélude**

_« Promets-moi que tu reviendras bientôt ! »_

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ne pas tenir ses promesses mais là, vu comment le combat tournait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne reverrait plus Sasha ou, du moins, pas avant que son heure n'ait sonnée. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et, s'il ne faisait rien, Flynn allait se faire tuer par un de ces types.

Merde.

_« Si tu oses me dire que ce mariage te convient, je te jure que je vais te tuer cette fois ! »_

Rita l'avait bien cerné à la longue. Autant l'un que l'autre, ils s'étaient répétés que les fiançailles de Flynn et d'Estelle étaient une bonne chose mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment accepté cette union à venir, aussi bénéfique qu'elle pouvait l'être pour l'Empire. Rien ne pourrait plus être pareil et leurs illusions seraient perdues…

A tout jamais.

_« Tu devrais être fier de tes origines tu sais. »_

Thomas Foehn… Bien qu'il soit un ami de sa sœur et qu'il s'occupait d'elle avec une grande attention, quelque chose chez lui ne lui avait pas plu. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude ou son langage ne lui indiquait que cet homme était un ennemi potentiel. Mais malgré tout, son instinct s'acharnait à lui dire qu'il devait s'en méfier. Il s'était demandé un instant si ce n'était pas le fait qu'il lui parle si souvent de cet homme qui lui disait d'être sur ses gardes. Cependant, d'autres que le jeune homme aux yeux acier vantaient les exploits de cet individu à un point qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Seule Sacha évitait le sujet car elle ne souhaitait pas le contrarier et lui ne voulait pas lui faire du mal en tachant certains de ses souvenirs les plus précieux.

Mais peu importe, jamais il ne pourrait accepter que cet homme et lui étaient du même sang.

_« Il y a encore du travail mais bientôt, notre rêve deviendra réalité. »_

Oui Flynn. Même si beaucoup de personnes leur mettaient des bâtons dans les roues, petit à petit, les lois injustes étaient remplacées par des plus équitables et les moins privilégiés pouvaient faire entendre leurs voix aux oreilles de l'empereur.

Mais Yuri avait vite compris que, à partir de maintenant, son meilleur ami allait devoir se passer de lui…

Quand il s'était interposé entre Flynn et cette épée, recevant de plein fouet le coup qui était destiné au jeune Commandant, la douleur avait été intense au point qu'il eut du mal à rester conscient. Pendant un instant, au moment où il se sentit tomber, il crut que ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de le porter mais, en réalité, c'était le sol qui s'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

Avant de sombrer, la dernière chose qu'il vit était cette main qui avait tenté d'attraper la sienne…

* * *

NB : Très court, je sais. A l'origine, je pensais le faire plus long mais l'idée a changé quand j'ai rallongé ce que j'avais prévu de mettre avec.

Auteur vs persos :

Asahi : … Où sont passés les autres ?

Kaleiya : Ils sont occupés pour un bon moment.

Asahi : On est seuls donc ?

Kaleiya : Jusqu'à ce que ceux qui ont du temps libre viennent le passer ici. Pourquoi ?

Asahi : Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup faire une partie d'Uno et je sais que tu en as un.


	2. Ch 1 : Un monde curieux

Note : Premier chapitre assez déroutant et qui est lié au chapitre 2 d'Aquarelle.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un monde curieux…**

Des rires, le son d'une harpe et une odeur marine…

En ouvrant les yeux, Yuri vit trois visages féminins qui le regardaient avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« On dirait qu'il se réveille. » fit la première d'une voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût.

« Rho… Mais on avait à peine commencé ! » répliqua la seconde en tournant la tête vers sa camarade, faisant tournoyer les boucles blondes qui encadraient son visage.

« Ce n'est pas grave, regardez ! Le jeune prince est arrivé ! » lança la dernière en tournant ses yeux verts sur le côté, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

Il les vit s'éloigner rapidement, pouvant ainsi constater qu'elles portaient toutes trois des tenues légères et colorées… et qu'elles avaient des écailles de poisson sur les jambes ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une nouvelle mode ? C'est à ce moment qu'il prêta plus d'attention à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant absolument rien autour de lui.

Entre le sol en marbre blanc, les colonnes intégralement recouvertes de coquillages, le plafond qui donnait l'étrange impression d'être uniquement fait d'eau, le gigantesque bassin au milieu duquel trônait une statue en pierre blanche représentant une femme jouant de la harpe, trois énormes coquillages ouverts à l'intérieur desquels il pouvait voir plusieurs personnes qui se coiffaient entre elles… Mais il avait atterri où au juste ?

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Yuri y trouva une résistance anormale et réalisa vite ce que ces trois filles faisaient : elles s'étaient très certainement amusées avec sa chevelure et, en regardant une de ses mèches de plus près, il découvrit qu'il avait eu droit à des tresses, ce qui n'était pas du tout de son goût. Il s'empressa de commencer à les défaire tout en observant les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu et qui… hein ?

Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu et, quand il vit cette queue de poisson de couleur mauve sortir de l'eau puis y replonger aussitôt, il comprit que ce n'était pas son imagination : les jambes de cette fille, une fois qu'elle eut plongé dans l'eau, étaient devenues cette queue de poisson et, de par l'absence de réaction ainsi que le fait que d'autres devenaient ainsi, il semblait que, pour les gens d'ici, ce phénomène était tout à fait normal.

En entendant que la mélodie à la harpe avait changé et qu'elle était accompagnée de sons qu'ils ne parvenait pas à identifier, il tourna la tête dans la direction en question et vit, « assis » sur ce qui ressemblait à divers récifs, quelques hommes et femmes poissons, l'un d'eux jouant de la harpe, d'autres soufflant dans d'énormes coquillages et les derniers semblant attendre, battant leur nageoire en rythme avec la musique. Puis le moment venu, ils entamèrent leur chanson…

_Vive notre prince ! Longue vie à son altesse !_

_Sa simple présence nous emplit d'allégresse._

_Vive notre prince ! Bonheur à son altesse !_

_Honorons le prince ondin et sa grande gentillesse !_

_Partageons notre joie en chantant !_

_Montrons notre bonheur en dansant !_

La chanson n'était pas riche en paroles mais Yuri devait admettre que le spectacle était beau à voir et à entendre. Même ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis du groupe s'étaient mis à chanter et, étonnamment, ils formaient un chœur harmonieux, sans personne qui ne faisait de fausse note.

Alors qu'il écoutait pour la troisième fois ces même vers, le jeune homme eut la mauvaise surprise de sentir quelque chose le cogner brutalement dans le dos puis le pousser jusqu'à ce que son nez soit à presque moins de cinq centimètres du sol et qu'il se retrouve dans le noir total. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il devait se trouver dans un de ces énormes coquillages et que, trop occupé à regarder les alentours, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il était installé, si bien qu'il était fort probable que quelqu'un ait trouvé très drôle de l'enfermer là-dedans.

« Hi hi hi ! Il a rien vu du tout ! » s'exclama une voix qui devait être celle d'un enfant.

« Rien du tout du tout ! » en rajoutant une autre au ton tout aussi juvénile.

« Ha ha ha… Maintenant que vous avez bien rit, vous pourriez me sortir de là peut-être ? » demanda Yuri qui n'avait pas trop envie de rester comme ça dans le noir et dans une position assez inconfortable.

« Hi hi hi ! Non ! »

« Non non non, tu ne sortiras pas ! »

Sales gosses… Puisque c'était comme ça il allait…

« Laissez-le sortir s'il vous plait. » fit une troisième voix d'enfant, celle d'un garçon.

« Mais prince… » répliqua le premier avec un ton suppliant.

« Il serait triste que deux jeunes sirènes me contraignent à les envoyer par le fond, non ? »

Suite à cette phrase, le coquillage s'ouvrit et Yuri revit enfin la lumière. En levant les yeux, il découvrit à quoi ressemblait ce « prince » qui l'avait aidé : des cheveux blonds vénitiens ébouriffés, un regard émeraude, une peau légèrement bronzée, les épaules recouvertes d'une cape en soie vert émeraude et des vêtements aux tons verts… A vue d'œil il devait avoir une dizaine d'années.

« Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres vous… » constata l'enfant aux yeux verts en fronçant le nez. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un mercenaire vous ressemblant dans le royaume de l'eau. »

« Le royaume de l'eau ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi lui parlait ce gosse.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond vénitien le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis avec curiosité, le détaillant de bas en haut.

« Se pourrait-il que vous ne veniez pas du même monde que nous ? » fit-il, pensif. « Ce serait bien la première fois que je vois ça dans les mondes oniriques. »

Yuri devait reconnaître que là, il était largué. Entre ces personnes avec une queue de poisson, cet étrange endroit et ce dont lui parlait celui que tous désignait comme étant leur prince ici, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici.

« Ecoutez, je ne pige rien du tout donc je vais sortir d'ici pour essayer d'en savoir plus par moi-même. » dit-il en se levant puis en se dirigeant vers ce qui lui semblait être la sortie.

« Hein ? Mais… » commença le jeune garçon avant de venir immédiatement lui emboîter le pas. « Vous n'avez même pas d'arme pour vous défendre face aux cauchemars ! »

Il allait répliquer en lui démontrant le contraire mais, à cet instant, le jeune homme réalisa que, effectivement, il n'avait pas son épée avec lui. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait au juste ?

« Attendez-moi un instant et je vous promets d'essayer de vous aider. » lui déclara le garçon d'un ton presque suppliant.

Hésitant quelques secondes, Yuri finit par acquiescer et, le sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune se dirigea vers une statue de marbre blanc représentant une jeune femme jouant de la flute. Il prit un peu d'eau dans une petite fontaine située juste à côté et en jeta sur la statue. Au contact du liquide, l'apparence de la figure de pierre changea : sa chevelure prit une teinte vert clair et ses yeux devinrent vert émeraude. Puis, après cet étrange phénomène, elle pivota sur elle-même, révélant un compartiment secret dans lequel se trouvait une épée dont la lame légèrement bleutée avait des reflets verts.

Le jeune garçon prit l'arme puis revint vers lui.

« Tenez. » fit-il en lui offrant l'épée. « On est plutôt pacifiste ici donc on se sert assez peu de ce genre de choses, surtout à l'autel de l'eau. »

« Merci. » dit-il en prenant la lame en main, admirant les reflets singuliers qu'elle possédait.

« Oh et je ne me suis pas présenté. Prince Sheen mais vous pouvez juste m'appeler Sheen si vous préférez. »

« Yuri. »

Ils échangèrent une franche poignée de main après ces présentations.

« Donc, votre aide se résume en une simple épée ou bien il y avait plus de prévu ? » demanda Yuri avec un sourire en coin.

« Ha ha ! Disons que je comptais moi-même sortir d'ici et que vous risquez d'apprécier ma présence. » lui répondit Sheen tout en se remettant à marcher vers la sortie, le brun le suivant de près. « J'ai un rendez-vous avec une connaissance et il est possible qu'elle ait quelques idées. »

« Du genre ? »

« Disons que je la pense plus apte que moi à savoir vers où vous diriger. De plus, il y a toujours la possibilité de poser la question à ceux de l'autel de la terre en dernier recours… »

Pendant un instant, Yuri vit un léger tremblement saisir le jeune garçon. Quelque chose devait lui faire peur et il était possible qu'il découvre ce que c'était une fois arrivé à destination.

A un moment donné, ils stoppèrent leur avancée, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un mur d'eau qui, pour une raison obscure, restait en place. Derrière, le sol en marbre blanc laissait place à un escalier du même matériau qui montait… vers la surface ?

A sa grande surprise, Sheen fit deux pas en avant, passant de l'autre côté du mur liquide, et son apparence se modifia : ses cheveux prirent une teinte verte et de fines écailles vert clair étaient présentes au niveau de ses mains et de ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

Le jeune garçon lui fit signe d'avancer et, après une courte hésitation, Yuri s'exécuta. Etonnamment, l'eau semblait reculer au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, son guide nageant devant lui. En regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que le liquide reprenait sa place derrière lui, comme s'il avait attendu qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour cela. C'était comme s'il était dans une bulle d'air.

A un moment donné, l'eau se trouvant au dessus de sa tête disparue, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils étaient proches de la surface. Il n'eut qu'a monter les dernières marches de marbre blanc pour découvrir qu'il était arrivé sur une sorte de plage de sable fin comme il en avait déjà vues à Terca Lumireis… ou presque si l'on prenait en compte les palmiers aux feuilles turquoise qu'il pouvait voir ainsi que la route pavée de pierres jaunes qui traversait une prairie aux teintes roses. En levant la tête, il s'aperçut que le ciel était mauve et que les quelques rares nuages présents évoquaient énormément de la barbe à papa à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? On se croirait dans un… » commença Yuri sans cacher son incompréhension.

« Dans un rêve. » termina Sheen à sa place tandis qu'il reprenait son apparence humaine. « C'est exactement ça. Vous êtes dans les mondes oniriques. »

« Je suis… en train de rêver ? C'est une blague ? »

« Oui et non en réalité. C'est par le biais de vos songes que vous êtes entré dans ce monde, très certainement en utilisant une des clés qui en déverrouille l'accès. »

« Une clé ? Quelle clé ? »

A cette question, le jeune prince eut l'air stupéfait. Qu'avait-il dit d'étrange ?

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'en avoir touché une ? » fit-il, ses yeux verts ronds comme des soucoupes. « Une clé en argent avec un anneau en forme de papillon, ça ne vous dit rien ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Yuri état certain qu'il se serait souvenu d'avoir vu un objet aussi insolite, surtout que la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était que Flynn avait tenté de l'empêcher de tomber…

« Bizarre ça… » dit Sheen en croisant les bras, visiblement en train de réfléchir. « Je ne connais que cette méthode pour avoir accès à ce monde mais il se peut que vous en ayez utilisé une autre qui m'est inconnue. Je me demande si elle en sait plus que moi sur le sujet… »

A cet instant, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la route, son aîné suivant ses pas, et regarda de tous les côtés. Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur un petit panneau indiquant deux directions opposées qui était caché par un énorme buisson aux feuilles bleues et aux fleurs blanches. En l'observant, Yuri vit que seuls des symboles servaient d'indications : le chemin partant à gauche était désigné par un serpent et celui allant à droite par une tête de mort.

« Chouette ! » s'exclama Sheen avant de partir à gauche. « Cette fois-ci, on est pas loin. »

« Et on va où au juste ? » demanda l'épéiste, souhaitant être éclairé sur la signification de ces symboles.

« A l'autel de la terre. Les routes changent très souvent dans ce monde donc quand on ne connait pas le signe associé à chaque endroit, c'est facile de se perdre. »

« J'en conclus donc que le serpent correspond à là où l'on va. »

« Exact. Pour l'autel de l'eau, c'est un poisson et, concernant la tête de mort, c'est le cimetière de la lune rouge qui est accolé à ce qui équivaut à l'autel du temps. »

« Il y a un cimetière ici ? Etonnant. »

« Quand on sait qui le fréquente, ce n'est pas si surprenant en fait… »

A cette phrase, Yuri crut voir un frisson parcourir l'échine de son guide. Quoiqu'il pouvait y avoir à cet endroit, cela ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

A un moment donné, la prairie aux teintes roses laissa place à une étendue de sable ainsi qu'à une odeur alcoolisée. La végétation se résumait à d'immenses arbres aux feuilles cuivrées qui ressemblaient fortement à des figuiers. Dans les branches de ceux-ci, en plus des fruits aux teintes argent, il y avait de nombreux serpents de toutes sortes qui semblaient y dormir. Plus loin, il y avait deux petits obélisques de granit encadrant ce qui ressemblait fortement à l'entrée d'un tombeau. A leurs pieds se trouvaient deux statues représentant des vipères. Enfin, devant l'une d'elle, il y avait une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux d'une incroyable blancheur qui était occupée à compter une série de bouteilles en céramique.

« Orieul ! » appela Sheen.

La dénommée Orieul leva ses yeux sombres vers eux puis, après avoir épousseté son short en lin beige et son haut kaki, vint vite les rejoindre, courant pieds nus sur le sable.

« T'es en avance Sheen ! » s'étonna-t-elle en regardant tour à tour son ami et Yuri. « Et c'est qui lui ? »

« Yuri. Il était à l'autel de l'eau quand je suis arrivé. » le présenta celui aux yeux émeraude en le désignant d'un geste de la main.

« Yo. » fit le jeune homme en saluant celle à la peau mate qu'il estimait être du même âge que son guide bien qu'un peu plus grande en taille.

« Il ne se souvient pas avoir eu une clé pour entrer ici. Tu ne saurais pas des fois s'il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen pour ouvrir les mondes oniriques ? »

« Moi non. » répondit-elle avant de regarder l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un tombeau. « Mais elles, ça se pourrait. Par contre, elles ne lui répondront pas gratuitement. »

Après cette remarque, Orieul vint se planter devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux sombres fixés dans les siens. Puis elle lui fit un sourire qu'il reconnut aisément : celui des petites pestes qui aimaient bien jouer avec les nerfs des adultes.

« Elles aiment les figues donc je pense que si tu en cueilles une toi-même, elles apprécieront le geste et se montreront généreuses. Mais si tu as peur des serpents… » fit-elle sur un ton de défi.

« Aucun problème. » répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Façon de parler… Il avait déjà grimpé à plusieurs arbres dans sa jeunesse mais jamais dans des qui étaient infestés de reptiles ! Il risquait d'avoir des difficultés à ne pas en blesser un accidentellement ou à ne pas se faire mordre…

Repérant un arbre à proximité et un peu moins haut que les autres, Yuri commença son ascension, veillant soigneusement à ne pas poser ses mains ou ses pieds sur quoique ce soit possédant des écailles. Il se hissa sur une branche, attirant sur lui l'attention des serpents les plus proches, et chercha du regard le fruit le plus près de lui… avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci était farouchement gardé par une vipère aux écailles sombres qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de le lui céder. Il jeta donc son dévolu sur une autre figue, se penchant le plus possible pour l'attraper.

Une fois en main, il eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de sa réussite qu'il glissa et atterrit brusquement sur le sol, son dos heurtant le sol et ses cheveux s'éparpillant dans le sable. Un rire enjoué parvint à ses oreilles suivi d'un autre, plus discret.

« HA HA HA ! » rit Orieul à gorge déployée. « C'était une belle chute ça ! »

Il se releva en grommelant, secouant sa longue chevelure brune en constatant qu'elle était pleine de sable. Par contre, il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir attrapé ce fruit argent… que cette petite peste aux cheveux blancs s'empressa de lui dérober.

« Merci ! » lui fit-elle avec un sourire narquois qui s'atténua rapidement. « Je vais leur donner cette offrande en ton nom. »

Sur cette phrase, elle se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un tombeau et y entra, descendant les marches puis disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Tandis qu'il se relevait, Sheen vint le rejoindre, ses yeux verts fixés sur l'endroit où son amie avait disparue.

« Les lamias sont probablement de bonne humeur actuellement donc elles devraient nous aider un peu… » murmura le jeune garçon.

« Lamias ? » demanda le jeune homme, entendant encore un mot qui lui était inconnu. « Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? »

« Elles ne vivent pas dans mon pays donc je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elles exceptés que ceux de l'empire de la terre leur font régulièrement des offrandes et que les membres de la famille impériale seraient liés à elles par le sang. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elles ressemblent. »

Une série de sifflements se firent entendre au bout de quelques secondes. Yuri regarda les serpents situés dans les arbres mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ceux qui s'étaient réveillés durant son ascension s'étaient rendormis et qu'ils étaient parfaitement silencieux. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le tombeau et fit deux pas dans sa direction avant que Sheen ne l'arrête en le retenant par le bras.

A cet instant, le jeune homme comprit que ces sons venaient de là-bas et, en tendant l'oreille il réalisa que c'était en réalité des voix particulièrement sifflantes.

«_ Notre chère enfant… » _fit l'une d'elle. _« Quelle est donc ta demande ? »_

Il ne perçut pas clairement ce qu'était en train de leur dire la petite fille, le son de ses paroles étant masqué par les sifflements de ses interlocuteurs… ou plutôt interlocutrices car il avait l'impression que c'était des femmes.

_« Intéressant… »_ répondit de nouveau l'une de ces voix sifflantes. _« Laisse-nous donc l'éclairer chère enfant… »_

Le silence se fit après cette phrase. Yuri garda ses yeux fixés sur l'entrée du tombeau et, à un moment, il vit une silhouette qui semblait recroquevillée sur elle-même, cachée sous une cape sombre élimée et qui aurait pu être celle d'une personne âgée au dos voûté si elle avait été un peu moins haute. Elle se stoppa en haut des marches puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Orieul, cette dernière tenant une fiole en céramique entre ses mains.

_« Un jeune loup égaré et un petit poisson… »_ fit la silhouette dont la voix sifflante paraissait être celle d'une femme. _« Approchez un peu… »_

Les garçons s'exécutèrent puis s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre de leurs interlocutrices. A ce moment, le jeune homme s'aperçut que non seulement cette étrange femme, bien que se tenant le dos voûté, devait être en réalité plus grande que lui mais, qu'en plus, il ne voyait absolument pas ses pieds ou ses mains, cette cape les masquant entièrement. D'ailleurs, il trouvait anormal qu'elle n'ait pas marché sur le bas de ce vêtement vu sa longueur.

_« Les mondes oniriques ne sont pas comme les autres… »_ poursuivit la femme. _« Ceux qui n'en ont pas ouvert la porte via l'une des clés sont souvent de ceux qui ont plongé dans un profond sommeil… Est-ce ton cas jeune loup ? »_

« Je me rappelle avoir perdu connaissance après avoir été blessé. » répondit Yuri, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu dans la grotte.

« Il serait donc dans le coma ? » demanda Sheen, curieux.

« Ou mort… »

Vu quelles étaient les dernières choses dont il se souvenait et si l'endroit où il était tombé était bien celui auquel il pensait, la possibilité qu'il ait perdu la vie était élevée.

_« Les morts ne peuvent plus rêver… »_ coupa fermement celle à la voix sifflante._ « Par contre, es-tu seulement de notre monde jeune loup… Car si ce n'est pas le cas, nos réponses risquent fort d'être erronées…. »_

Là, Yuri fut légèrement surpris. Il se souvenait avoir vaguement montré à Sheen son incompréhension sur ce qui l'entourait mais pas à son amie aux cheveux couleur de neige. Cette dernière semblait même agréablement surprise.

« Alors ces histoires de chasse au trésor à travers l'univers seraient vraies ? » se demanda-t-elle, une étincelle s'allumant soudainement dans son regard. « Ça me donne encore plus envie d'accompagner cette madame Kingdom dans ses voyages ! Mon père m'avait raconté la fois où ils… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu admires cette folle furieuse qui t'avait servi de garde du corps une fois ? » l'interrompit son ami, l'air estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Tu réalises quand même qu'elle aurait pu tuer ce type qui a essayé de te toucher si elle l'avait vraiment voulu ? »

Une chasse au trésor à travers l'univers ? S'il avait bien compris, cette personne dont la fillette parlait voyageait de monde en monde…

« Cette femme serait capable de me dire exactement comment j'ai atterri ici à tout hasard ? » demanda Yuri, se disant qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle piste.

_« Tu ne la verras pas dans les mondes oniriques… »_ répondit sèchement la femme à la voix sifflante. _« Par contre, il nous semble qu'elle a quelques accointances avec ces créatures aux cris stridents… »_

« Les harpies ! » s'exclamèrent avec surprise les deux plus jeunes.

« Tout le monde raconte des histoires horribles sur elles ! » fit Orieul avec une grimace. « Certains disent même qu'elles mangeraient les entrailles des hommes avec qui elles se sont accouplées ! »

« Ça c'est un mensonge. » démentit immédiatement Sheen. « Par contre, elles et les sirènes se détestent et quand elles se croisent, tu le sais tout de suite. Après, j'avoue n'avoir jamais tenté d'en approcher une mais il me semble qu'elles aiment les hauteurs…»

« En résumé, si je trouve une harpie, je pourrais peut-être avoir la réponse que j'attends. » synthétisa Yuri tout en se posant une question : à quoi ces créatures pouvaient bien ressembler ?

_« Possible… »_ fit celle à la voix sifflante. _« Mais rien n'est sûr… Il faudrait te rendre à l'autel de l'air pour le savoir… »_

Nouvelle promenade en perspective donc. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à savoir quel était le symbole correspondant mais s'il suivait la logique de cet endroit, le signe était en rapport avec le lieu où il souhaitait se rendre.

« Si c'est comme chez nous, il est surement abandonné de tous dans un coin paumé… » déclara Orieul avec un soupir de dépit. « Il n'existe même plus du tout si ça se trouve. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » contredit Sheen, l'air pensif. « Je me souviens avoir vu un oiseau une fois sur les panneaux donc ça doit probablement lui correspondre. »

« Probablement ? » demanda Yuri en haussant un sourcil face à cette déclaration qui en disait assez long à elle toute seule.

« Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'on ne connaît que certains symboles. » expliqua la fillette aux cheveux immaculés. « Quand on ne sait pas à quel lieu un panneau correspond, nous n'y allons pas, surtout si cet endroit est potentiellement lié à un pays ou à un peuple qui peut s'en prendre à nous. »

« Par exemple, le pays d'Orieul a de très mauvaises relations avec celui lié à l'autel du feu. » compléta le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. « Mais on peut vous aider à trouver les harpies si vous le désirez. »

« Non, ça ira. » fit le jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre.

Maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu la logique de ces mondes oniriques, il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller seul…

*§*

Avant qu'il ne quitte l'autel de la terre, cette femme – une lamia de ce qu'il avait compris – lui avait remis la fiole en céramique en lui précisant que c'était un puissant contrepoison qui pourrait éventuellement lui être utile. Il sut ensuite par Sheen que les harpies étaient des êtres capables de voler et de rester prudents avec elles car ce n'étaient pas des créatures réputées pour être amicales au premier abord.

Une fois qu'il eut repris la route, il trouva assez facilement un panneau indiquant deux directions différentes mais, en voyant les symboles, il constata que les chemins avaient dû changer : à gauche était indiqué ce que le jeune garçon avait désigné comme un cimetière et le signe correspondant à ce qui se trouvait au bout de la route devant lui ressemblait en tous points à un chat.

Il avait donc le choix entre un endroit qui était manifestement à éviter et un autre dont il ne savait strictement rien. Il opta donc pour ce dernier, prêt à changer de route à la première occasion.

Pendant sa marche, il vit le paysage autour de lui changer, le sable laissant sa place à la prairie aux teintes rosées puis à de multiples fleurs colorées. Il passa au dessus d'une petite rivière aux tons turquoise avant d'entrer dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rideau de brume orangé dont il ressortit au bout de quelques secondes… pour découvrir, à une trentaine de mètres plus loin, une haute tour cylindrique qui semblait avoir été taillée dans du cristal. Entre lui et elle, il y avait un portail ainsi qu'une clôture en or massif puis, juste en face, un croisement entre différents chemins des mondes oniriques.

En se rapprochant, il trouva le panneau à côté d'un arbre aux feuilles d'or et à l'écorce de bronze mais celui-ci semblait avait été cassé, une des directions ayant l'air d'avoir été arrachée. C'est en tournant la tête vers un buisson de couleur argent qu'il trouva le morceau manquant… en partie coincé sous le corps d'une jeune femme dont la longue robe bleu pastel avait une grosse tache rouge sombre sur le flanc...

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Yuri se précipita à se côtés puis dégagea les longues mèches châtains qui cachaient en partie son visage, posant ensuite sa main au niveau de sa nuque.

« Vous m'entendez ? » tenta-t-il en constatant qu'elle avait un pouls.

Aucune réponse. Il reporta son attention sur la tache rouge au niveau de son flanc droit et, en s'excusant par avance, déchira le tissu pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était effectivement blessée mais que la plaie était assez… étrange. Elle ne saignait pas abondamment et semblait même avoir cicatrisé par endroits mais, ce qui l'interpella, c'était les vaisseaux sanguins autour de sa blessure qui prenaient progressivement une teinte sombre, lui rappelant l'effet de certains poisons des monstres qu'il avait pu affronter.

N'ayant rien à perdre, il prit la fiole en céramique qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt et la déboucha, son nez étant immédiatement agressé par la forte odeur d'alcool qui s'échappa du petit récipient. Il en versa quelques gouttes sur la plaie puis, avec un certain soulagement, observa attentivement les veines gorgées de poison reprendre peu à peu une couleur normale.

Par contre, la jeune femme était toujours inconsciente et, fait curieux qu'il n'avait pas noté au départ, son bras gauche était entièrement bandé, ne laissant point entrevoir le moindre centimètre de peau.

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un beau vacarme un peu plus tôt. »

Au son de cette voix de femme, il tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que le portail doré était à présent grand ouvert mais, étrangement, il ne vit personne. Yuri crut l'avoir imaginée quand une silhouette blanche et éclatante fit brusquement son apparition, l'aveuglant au point qu'il dut protéger ses yeux de son bras.

« Tu devrais l'emmener dans ma tour. Elle y sera à l'abri des cauchemars le temps qu'elle récupère. »

Cette voix était aussi douce que celle d'Estelle mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fille ici…

« Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'elle y sera en sécurité ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, toujours en partie aveuglé par cette forte lumière.

« Oh mais je ne te faisais pas une suggestion. »

A cette simple phrase, un puissant flash lumineux se fit avant qu'il ne sombre dans le noir total…

* * *

NB : Les habitués de mes délires de fin et ceux lisant Salon de thé ont dû reconnaître des noms… Pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour Yuri vous me direz vu les personnages.

Auteur vs Persos :

Asahi : … Il est pas arrivé là où je pense des fois ?

Kaleiya : Possible.

Asahi : … J'ignore quoi penser vu que ça peut vite se retourner contre moi…

Kaleiya : Tu sais, je ne suis pas mieux…


	3. Ch 2 : La tour des illusions

Note : J'avais prévu de m'arrêter ailleurs au départ mais j'ai changé d'avis. Là, je commence à torturer Yuri et encore, c'est relativement gentil…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La tour des illusions**

En reprenant connaissance, Yuri fut assez surpris de découvrir qu'il était dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il prit une position assise sur ce lit double aux draps de couleur crème – il soupçonnait fortement qu'ils étaient en soie, ce qui le fit quelque peu grimacer en imaginant qu'il avait pu dormir là-dedans – et put ainsi constater qu'à la place de sa tenue habituelle, il portait ce qui était très certainement un pyjama d'une teinte sombre mais dont le tissu lui paraissait être moins onéreux que celui ayant servi pour le linge de ce lit. En observant la pièce en elle-même, il s'aperçut vite que, bien que faisant au moins le double en taille de la chambre qu'il louait à l'auberge de la Comète, sa décoration était particulièrement sobre – excepté la commode et l'armoire qui étaient en bois sombre avec des dorures ainsi qu'une plante verte dans un coin et un petit cadre sur la table de chevet, il n'y avait que deux épées finement ouvragées accrochées au mur et qui avaient très certainement de la valeur – , lui rappelant celle qu'occupait Flynn au palais impérial. Les tapisseries aux teintes claires tranchaient avec la porte sombre et le parquet en partie dissimulé sous un large tapis crème.

« Bien dormi ? »

Quand il entendit cette douce voix de femme, il se retourna, près à utiliser son bras pour protéger ses yeux de la forte lumière qu'il s'attendait de nouveau à voir mais, au lieu de cela, il ne vit qu'une femme au teint mat qui l'observait avec un sourire amusé. Au dessus de ses yeux améthyste se trouvait un bandeau blanc brodé de motifs dorés qui couvrait entièrement son front, contrastant fortement avec sa longue chevelure noire dont deux mèches, chacune traversant une série de trois perles d'or se trouvant au niveau des épaules de cette inconnue, encadraient l'ovale de son visage. Sa tenue était assez singulière, composé de ce qui semblait être une robe blanche au premier regard mais dont les manches longues et un peu amples n'étaient pas cousues sur la longueur, celle-ci étant maintenue fermée via une série de petits boutons en or. De plus, le vêtement ne possédait visiblement que peu de décolleté au niveau de la poitrine, se contentant surtout de dévoiler la naissance des épaules, et était légèrement transparent dans la lumière, permettant ainsi de distinguer la fine silhouette de celle qui le portait. Le fait qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait une robe était que, une fois passée la ceinture de perles or et noir qu'elle avait à la taille, le bas était en réalité un ample pantalon immaculé qui, suivant la position de celle qui le portait, pouvait donner l'illusion que c'était bel et bien une robe. Enfin, quand il constata qu'elle portait des chaussures dorées avec des talons hauts, il comprit que cette femme, qu'il estimait à peine plus grande qu'Estelle, devait en réalité être plus petite qu'il l'avait imaginé au premier coup d'œil.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Yuri en baissant son bras tout en restant méfiant.

« Moi ? » répondit l'inconnu sur un ton joueur tout en mettant ses mains dans son dos. « Juste celle qui a prit un grand plaisir à jeter un coup d'œil à tes petits secrets. »

Sur cette phrase, elle s'avança jusqu'à se planter face à lui et, sans crier gare, posa sa main droite sur son cœur. Il tenta de reculer pour rompre le contact mais, étrangement, il n'y parvint pas, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Pauvre petit cœur meurtri que tu as là Yuri. » dit-elle en plantant son regard améthyste dans ses yeux anthracite. « Et dire que tu ne fais qu'aggraver son état… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Et puis comment pouvait-elle savoir comment il s'appelait ?

« Ça va demander un peu de temps pour le guérir ce pauvre chou mais heureusement, la tour des illusions est le bon endroit pour faire cela. » déclara-t-elle en enlevant sa main tout en reculant. « J'ose espérer que ce que je t'ai préparé te conviendra. »

Juste après avoir terminé sa phrase, une vive lumière l'enveloppa et l'inconnue laissa place à un chat au pelage couleur de neige doté de grands yeux violine. Quand Yuri réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger, l'animal se dirigea à pas tranquilles vers la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, visiblement une domestique de par sa tenue, lui permettant ainsi de sortir de la pièce.

« Bonjour monsieur. » fit la bonne en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Souhaitez-vous que l'on vous l'apporte à vos appartements ou allez-vous le prendre dans la salle à manger ? »

Il dut réprimer un grognement face à cela. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un à son service mais c'était ce que cela impliquait qui le dérangeait. Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière mijotait au juste ?

« Je descendrai, ça ira. » répondit-il avec un ton agacé.

« Très bien. » dit la domestique sur un ton neutre. « Je vous laisse vous habiller. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière, permettant à Yuri de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cette fille avait quelque chose de… fantomatique. Son regard était complètement éteint et on aurait dit qu'elle était dénuée de toute émotion. Elle lui faisait limite froid dans le dos.

« Elle n'existe pas, c'est pour ça que tu as instinctivement peur d'elle. »

Il tourna la tête vers la commode et y trouva le chat blanc, occupé à le mirer d'un air amusé.

« Si je me trouve dans la tour des illusions, c'est que cette fille en est une. » conclut-il en mettant bout à bout ce qu'il avait observé et les paroles de l'inconnue.

« Créée de toutes pièces. » confirma la magicienne en un miaulement. « Mais tous ne sont pas dénués d'émotions dans ce monde et tous ne sont pas irréels… »

A cette réplique, elle pointa la porte de sa queue légèrement touffue et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une figure familière qui tenait entre ses mains quelques vêtements…

« Elle la première. »

Il reconnut aisément cette jeune femme qu'il avait trouvée blessée et inconsciente face à cette tour de cristal. Ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets chatoyants étaient noués en catogan, laissant de fines mèches s'échapper et encadrer son visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux, qu'il vit pour la première fois, étaient bleu acier et remplis de curiosité. Sa tenue n'était plus la même qu'auparavant : elle était à présent composée d'une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un gilet bleu ciel et d'un pantalon gris clair ainsi que d'un gant blanc à la main gauche et d'une paire de chaussures blanches. Par contre, le seul détail qui l'intrigua – exception faite du fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule main de gantée – était cette étrange boucle d'oreille en argent qu'elle portait sur son oreille droite et qui était composée d'un saphir bleu auquel était accroché cinq petit pics d'argents qui se courbaient vers l'intérieur, rappelant quelque peu des griffes.

En la regardant, il put vite voir qu'elle devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-dix et qu'elle avait un gabarit proche d'Estelle bien que, vu ses traits, son jeune âge ne faisait aucun doute et rendait difficile de lui donner plus de seize ans.

« A présent, nous pouvons envisager de faire correctement les présentations. » fit la magicienne avant de reprendre. « Mon nom est Calypso et je suis la maîtresse de ces lieux. Cette jeune demoiselle est Alizée et elle jouera le rôle que tu souhaites lui donner ici si cela lui convient. Alizée, ce jeune homme s'appelle Yuri et c'est lui qui t'a donné l'antidote dont tu avais besoin. »

A ces mots, Calypso disparu dans un éclair de lumière, les laissant seuls dans la chambre. Face à cela, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Elle et ses jeux… » soupira-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur lui. « Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Elle n'est pas méchante mais elle a parfois trop de temps libre. »

« Je comprends un peu mieux… » dit-il sans trop de conviction. « Et comment on sort d'ici au juste ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que je suis chez elle et je suis très loin de son niveau en magie. »

Mauvaise nouvelle ça. Ils allaient donc devoir trouver un moyen de quitter cette tour des illusions en jouant le jeu de cette Calypso.

« Oh et merci pour l'antidote ! » s'exclama Alizée tout en s'inclinant avec respect. « J'ai voulu détourner l'attention d'un cauchemar sur moi et je n'avais sous-estimé sa vitesse. J'espère au moins que cette jeune harpie a pu s'échapper… »

« Une petite seconde… » la coupa Yuri en tiquant sur un mot. « Tu connais les harpies ? »

« Pourquoi je ne les connaitrais pas ? Après tout, elles vivent un peu part… »

La jeune femme, visiblement pas du tout choquée par le fait qu'il l'ait tutoyée, s'interrompit et, visiblement très surprise, le regarda fixement.

« Tu n'es pas du même monde que moi… » réalisa-t-elle avant de prendre un air intriguée. « J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était le cas. »

« En toute honnêteté, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterrit ici et on m'a dit que les harpies pouvaient peut-être m'aider à trouver quelqu'un ayant ce genre de réponses. » avoua-t-il, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cacher cette information.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte suivit d'un « puis-je faire la chambre ? » qui lui rappelèrent qu'il avait déclaré à cette bonne fantomatique qu'il prendrait son petit-déjeuner en bas. Il attrapa donc les vêtements que tenait Alizée et commença à se changer tandis que la jeune femme alla dire à la domestique d'attendre un peu.

-§-

Ses habits habituels lui manquaient. Pas qu'il détestait sa tenue mais certains éléments le dérangeait un peu, comme ces broderies en fil d'argent qu'il avait sur sa longue veste pourpre au col rouge. La chemise gris clair et le pantalon plus foncé lui convenait assez bien mais il n'adhérait pas vraiment à ces chaussures en cuir marron ayant chacune une boucle dorée sur le dessus. Le fait d'avoir les cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval n'était pas ce qu'il préférait qui plus est…

« J'ai l'air ridicule… » déclara-t-il en se regardant dans le reflet d'une vitrine.

« Je te verrai mieux dans quelque chose d'autre, de plus sobre. » admit Alizée qui se retenait visiblement d'explorer l'illusion du quartier marchant de Zaphias.

Comme il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette maison – et pour cause, elle était dans le quartier des nobles -, une fois habillé et ayant pris son petit-déjeuner – il devait quand même admettre que le choix de viennoiseries était le bienvenu -, il s'était empressé de sortir, la jeune femme sur ses talons, pour rejoindre un endroit où il se sentait mieux.

« Est-ce que c'est un tailleur là-bas ? » demanda celle aux yeux bleus en pointant un magasin devant lequel était exposé un mannequin de bois portant une robe bleu pastel. « Je n'arrive pas à lire cette écriture… »

« Hum oui, c'en est bien un. » confirma Yuri avant de se diriger vers le lieu en question. « Si ça me permet de ne plus ressembler à un clown… »

La chance leur sourit quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique : celui qui tenait l'endroit – le jeune homme reconnut d'ailleurs monsieur Vectis dont il avait connu le fils durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé chez les chevaliers impériaux ainsi que l'une des filles qui avait une fois tenté de séduire Flynn et qui, face à son cuisant échec, s'était laissée embarquer dans un flirt qui avait permis à chacun de passer une bonne soirée – avait une veste assez cintrée de couleur bordeaux qui était pile à sa taille. Le fait qu'elle soit dépourvue de tout détail superflu était une bonne chose bien qu'il l'aurait peut-être préférée en noir mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir et, par rapport à l'horreur qu'il laissait derrière lui, ce vêtement était plus que somptueux.

Une fois leurs emplettes faites, ils s'installèrent sur les bancs près de la fontaine, regardant les enfants jouer et, pour le jeune homme, observant la barrière de la ville, visiblement active alors que le blastia n'était normalement plus en fonction, constatation dont il fit part à sa partenaire du moment.

« Hmm… » fit-elle, pensive. « Cette illusion se passe peut-être dans le passé de ton monde tout simplement. »

« Je ne pense pas non. » répliqua Yuri sur un ton un peu sec. « Si c'était le cas, je me serais réveillé là-bas. »

Il désigna d'un signe de tête les bas quartiers dont ils pouvaient voir la grande rue qui permettait de s'y rendre ainsi que les premières différences entre les bâtiments.

« Donc tu es dans ton monde… mais pas là où tu es censé te trouver. » dit Alizée en analysant toutes les infos qu'elle obtenait au fur et à mesure. « Calypso a donc dû modifier un ou plusieurs détails mais il me semble que changer de statut social est très difficile vu que l'on vient du quartier des privilégiés et non de chez les plus défavorisés… »

« Ca dépend. » déclara Yuri. « Il est plus facile de perdre son statut que de le gagner. C'est ce qui est arrivé à un ami à la mort de son père. Mais pour ce qui est du quartier noble, à moins d'avoir du sang bleu ou un poste très important au sein de l'empire, c'est quasi impossible d'y parvenir.»

« Hmm… J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire par « sang bleu »… Le concept de noblesse m'échappe un peu lui aussi mais cela vient probablement du fait que je vis en ermite depuis pas mal de temps... »

« Disons que les nobles sont bien souvent des gens riches, imbus de leur personne et bourrés de privilèges. Le pire est que ce sont bien souvent eux qui occupent les postes les plus important au sein de l'empire et pas forcément parce qu'ils le méritent. »

« Je crois que je commence un peu à saisir le concept mais je pense que j'en saurai plus en observant cette illusion. »

Le jeune homme retint un léger rire amusé en voyant qu'Alizée fronçait légèrement ses sourcils, visiblement encore occupée à analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. D'ailleurs, il commençait à être curieux à son sujet.

« Au fait, en quoi croyais-tu que nous étions du même monde toi et moi ? » la questionna-t-il en se souvenant des évènements d'un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu approfondir la chose, se sentant très mal à l'aise dans cette maison.

« Disons que tu me rappelais un peu quelqu'un que je connais bien. » répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais croisé que des gens de mon monde jusqu'ici donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment imaginer qu'il soit possible qu'un étranger ait atterrit ici. Tu as trouvé une clé de cet endroit peut-être ? »

Voyant qu'il avait piquée la curiosité de son interlocutrice, il lui expliqua sa situation, ce qu'il avait appris et la raison pour laquelle il s'est retrouvé devant la tour des illusions. Après l'avoir écouté attentivement, la jeune femme au regard bleu acier reprit la parole.

« En réalité, je pense que tu aurais trouvé ce que tu cherchais à l'autel du temps qui est justement indiqué par la tête de mort. » lui précisa Alizée. « L'avantage de ce lieu est que les cauchemars ne s'en approchent pas mais l'inconvénient vient de ses habitants qui sont d'une race assez… redoutable. Tu te serais probablement fait manger avant de trouver de l'aide. »

« Sympathique… » ne put s'empêcher de dire Yuri qui commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à cet endroit. « Donc j'en conclus qu'il faut sortir d'ici et… »

« Pas forcément. » le coupa la jeune femme avant de prendre sa main gauche dans sa main droite.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en voyant sa partenaire du moment regarder en détail la paume de sa main puis se pencher pour la sentir. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts fins sur chaque ligne.

« Je ne ressens aucune anomalie, que de la force. » déclara-t-elle en soulevant légèrement sa manche avant de tracer des symboles invisibles sur sa peau. « Pas de blessure spirituelle et ton âme m'a l'air intacte. »

« Une traduction peut-être ? » suggéra-t-il, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Un être vivant, pour exister, est composé de trois éléments : un corps, une âme et un esprit. Le corps est forcément quelque chose que l'on peut toucher et, s'il n'est pas fait de chair et de sang, peut-être une enveloppe créée artificiellement ou non. L'âme est ce que nous sommes et elle se résume en apparence à une simple petite boule lumineuse quand elle est seule. Quant à l'esprit, son rôle est de relier le corps et l'âme ensemble afin que les deux puissent communiquer et que cette dernière puisse se cacher en son sein, l'esprit pouvant revêtir l'apparence qu'il désire. Cependant, contrairement à un corps de chair et de sang ou à une âme, l'esprit ne peut pas se régénérer tout seul quand il est blessé. Des questions ? »

« Heu… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si j'avais eu un des problèmes que tu n'as pas trouvé ? »

« Les blessures spirituelles affaiblissent la liaison entre l'âme et le corps, ce qui, à terme, peut entraîner la mort voire, dans les mondes oniriques, en faire une proie de choix pour les cauchemars qui adorent se repaître de ce genre de personnes. Pour ce qui est d'une âme morcelée, ceux qui sont dans ce cas ne peuvent pas, sauf exceptions, entrer sans clé ici. Normalement, il faut qu'elle soit intacte. »

« Donc en gros, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai atterrit ici… »

Ca ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose d'avoir apprit cette histoire d'esprits et d'âmes. Il en était toujours au même point et c'était particulièrement frustrant.

« Il y aurait un moyen de la savoir… » fit Alizée, l'air pensive. « Mais pour ça, il faut soit que l'on aille à l'autel de l'air, soit que l'on pose directement la question à Calypso… »

« Cette sorcière pouvait me répondre depuis le début ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Qui sait… »

Cette voix au ton joueur ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la maîtresse des lieux était là. En voyant un éclat de lumière blanche suivit de l'apparition de la femme vêtue de blanc, il voulut se lever pour aller lui parler mais sa partenaire du moment l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

« Je suis plutôt omnisciente ici donc si vous avez des secrets honteux, je ne vous conseille pas de les avouer maintenant. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre une expression surprise, sa main venant couvrir sa bouche. « Oh mais suis-je bête ! Je les sais déjà tous ! »

Elle le faisait exprès, c'était évident. Alizée avait fait mine de bailler à ce moment-là, ce qui provoqua une moue boudeuse de la part de la magicienne.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de m'ignorer tu sais. » lui reprocha Calypso en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Et puis je lui aurais répondu tu… »

« Tu n'en sais pas plus que nous à ce sujet. » la coupa sèchement celle aux yeux bleu. « Te connaissant, tu comptais surement nous faire miroiter je ne sais quelle promesse en échange d'une victoire à l'un de tes petits jeux. »

« Pff ! Vous êtes aussi agaçantes l'une que l'autre quand vous vous y mettez ! »

Cette exclamation sembla beaucoup amuser Alizée au point que, visiblement, elle dut se retenir de rire. De son côté, Yuri observait attentivement les deux femmes, comprenant que celle au regard bleu acier risquait d'être une alliée de taille pour lui dans les mondes oniriques et plus particulièrement dans la tour des illusions.

« Par contre, j'aimerai bien récupérer mes affaires si possible. » lança celle aux cheveux châtains en levant une de ces jambes. « Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses vois-tu. »

« Même chose. » ajouta le jeune homme en désignant les chaussures qu'il avait aux pieds.

« Si vous remportez la première partie de mon jeu, ça peut se négocier. » déclara Calypso dont le sourire en coin était revenu. « Mais comme j'ai beaucoup de travail en perspective, je ne répondrai à sa question que quand il aura comprit. »

« Quelle question ? Vous avez dit que vous ignoriez comment j'avais… »

« Oh mais pas celle-ci voyons ! Je pensais plutôt à ce qu'il t'était arrivé après ta chute dans ce gouffre remplit de… comment ça s'appelle déjà… de l'aer je crois ? »

Yuri se figea en entendant cela tandis qu'Alizée tiqua légèrement. A aucun moment il n'avait dit qu'il était tombé quelque part et il n'avait pas prononcé le mot « aer » devant qui que ce soit.

« J'en conclus que l'on peut commencer. »

Sur cette phrase, Calypso disparue dans son habituel éclair de lumière, laissant à la place une lettre cachetée ainsi qu'un pendentif en or en forme de triangle et à l'intérieur duquel il semblait manquer quatre pierres, une au centre et une dans chacun des angles. Celle aux cheveux châtains s'attela à lire le message, le jeune homme s'apercevant vite qu'il ne pouvait pas en lire un seul mot, tandis qu'il rangea le bijou dans une poche.

« La vie est un long fleuve tranquille aux yeux de certains mais ils oublient qu'un cours d'eau ne l'est jamais dans son intégralité… » lut Alizée en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi faire des métaphores en utilisant l'eau ? »

Il se posa la même question durant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la barrière protégeant Zaphias. Sa vie aurait justement pu être un long fleuve tranquille mais, en y repensant, cette figure de style a, dans son cas, été perturbée par un incident dans les bas quartiers qui fut à l'origine de toute sa quête et tout avait commencé par de l'eau…

Pour s'assurer de la chose, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les bas-quartiers, Alizée derrière lui, et il vit ainsi qu'il avait vu juste : la fontaine était cassée et rejetait des litres d'eau dans les rues que les habitants tentaient de canaliser comme ils le pouvaient. Et il était quasi certain que s'il vérifiait les lieux, l'aqueblastia était manquant.

« J'ai déjà vécu cet évènement. » déclara-t-il à la jeune femme qui observait la scène avec curiosité. « Un voleur de noyaux de blastia avait dérobé celui de la fontaine et on était allé à sa poursuite avec Repede. »

« Donc si Calypso a bien créée une illusion de ce moment, la logique voudrait que ce soit aussi le cas du voleur. » conclut-elle. « Tu te souviens où il est allé. »

« Au quartier noble. »

Ils firent donc tout le chemin en sens inverse, retraçant sa poursuite du voleur comme à l'époque où elle s'était réellement déroulée – bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin d'assommer de chevaliers cette fois-ci, ce qui aurait pourtant été plus que mérité mais sa compagne de route n'était pas vraiment d'accord – jusqu'à arriver devant cette maison inoccupée et constater que la porte d'entrée était fermée de l'intérieur tandis qu'une des fenêtres ne l'était pas, faisant qu'ils se faufilèrent par là.

« Pourquoi me faire revivre cet évènement ? » se demanda Yuri à voix basse alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage. « Et surtout, pourquoi je suis un noble dans cette illusion ? »

« Elle doit avoir une bonne raison. » lui répondit Alizée sur le même ton. « On la connaîtra bien assez tôt. »

Au moment où ils atteignirent la porte du fond, celle en dessous d'eux s'ouvrit sur un homme caché sous un manteau noir à capuche blanche pointue se dirigeant tranquillement vers la sortie, l'aqueblastia dans sa main droite.

« Et voilà notre voleur ! » s'exclama Yuri sur un ton joueur et en haussant le son de sa voix.

Comme prévu, cela attira l'attention de l'individu qui se tourna vers eux pour constater qu'il n'était effectivement pas seul. Il voulut prendre la fuite mais dans une incroyable acrobatie – le jeune homme était d'ailleurs impressionné par la longueur du saut de la jeune femme et son agilité qui devait largement égaler celle de Judith -, Alizée avait atterrit juste entre lui et la porte tandis qu'il sautait par-dessus la balustrade comme il l'avait fait autrefois.

« Bien. Rends-toi gentiment et on ne te fera pas de mal. »

Honnêtement, Yuri avait proposé ça sans conviction car, comme il s'y était attendu, le voleur utilisa un fumigène pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, laissant derrière le sac contenant tout ce que ceux des bas-quartiers avait donné comme paiement pour réparer le blastia de la fontaine.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Alizée en récupérant le sac.

« Si c'est comme dans la réalité, les deux nigauds vont tenter de nous arrêter pour être entrés par effraction et Cumore arrivera ensuite. » répondit le jeune homme en se remémorant l'évènement.

« Donc tu n'as pas rattrapé ce voleur ? »

« J'ai mis du temps pour lui mettre la main dessus car il s'était fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ce qui est de l'aqueblastia, il avait été utilisé par son chef et je l'ai récupéré après avoir vaincu ce dernier. »

« D'accord… Il faudra que tu m'expliques plus tard comment fonctionne exactement ces blastias car on ignore toujours l'utilité du pendentif. »

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, rien n'était indiqué au sujet de ce bijou auquel il semblait manquer les pierres qui étaient censé le composer. Cette sorcière ne leur avait fourni aucun indice sur cet objet et s'était visiblement contentée de lui faire revivre cet évèn…

A cet instant, Yuri réalisa avec effroi la raison pour laquelle son statut social avait changé dans cette illusion. S'il sortait d'ici, il serait peut-être arrêté pour être entré chez un noble par effraction mais très certainement pas conduit en prison, ce qui était logique. Cependant, jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas poussé plus loin sa réflexion et il réalisa la vraie ampleur de ce changement…

« Il faut qu'on trouve une autre sortie. » déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'étage avec précipitation.

« Pardon ? » fit Alizée, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement de situation.

« Cette sorcière a changé beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais au départ… Il est hors de question que je me fasse prendre. »

« Si tu ne joues pas selon ses règles… »

« Elle ne les a jamais précisées que je sache donc je ne sortirai pas par cette porte. »

« … Très bien. Débrouille-toi tout seul. »

-§-

Quoique Yuri ait pu comprendre, Alizée s'en fichait un peu actuellement car elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller à l'opposé du jeu de Calypso. Certes, elle n'avait rien précisé sur les règles mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe : elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que ne pas les respecter allait lui couter une pénalité quelconque. Dans la situation actuelle, elle avait saisi en entrant dans ce manoir que cette espèce de métaphore autour de l'eau ETAIT la règle à respecter : suivre le cours de ce souvenir.

Le jeune homme venait de l'enfreindre et allait donc très certainement en subir les conséquences… Elle aurait pu l'en dissuader mais aurait-il accepté de faire face à ce que la magicienne lui avait préparé ?

En sortant de la bâtisse par la porte principale, des illusions représentants des soldats s'évanouirent, laissant place à une Calypso visiblement déçue de voir comment les choses avaient tournées.

« Pauvre garçon. » dit-elle dans un soupir en faisant apparaître une émeraude dans sa main gauche. « Je vais devoir sévir avec lui. »

Puis elle disparu, non sans laisser derrière elle un mannequin de bois habillé d'un Yukata bleu ciel s'arrêtant au niveau du genou, d'un jinbaori noir et au pied duquel se trouvait une paire de geta ainsi que des tabi blancs.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa tenue mais Alizée n'aurait aucun problème pour s'en contenter.

-§-

Il avait réussi à trouver une autre sortie assez facilement en fracturant une porte à l'étage puis cassé un carreau pour passer par la fenêtre. A présent, il n'avait qu'à longer ce bassin pour atteindre la haie puis l'escalader… Sauf que sa poisse légendaire fit qu'il marcha dans une zone peu stable et qu'il glissa dans l'eau, découvrant ainsi que ce qu'il pensait être peu profond au premier regard ne l'était pas, faisant qu'il fut particulièrement surpris de s'y enfoncer totalement sans parvenir à avoir pied.

C'est en refaisant surface et en voyant cette fichue sorcière qu'il comprit : c'était un de ses coups tordus.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne serais pas très coopératif… » fit-elle en jouant avec une émeraude entre ses doigts.

« Etant donné que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, il est plutôt logique que je n'ai guère envie de collaborer. » répliqua Yuri un peu sèchement. « Surtout que contrairement à vous, je ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout… »

Il avait compris son but : le mettre face à cette personne dans un autre contexte car elle avait réussi à découvrir ce secret qu'il désirait enterrer le plus profondément possible depuis qu'il en avait connaissance. S'il avait pu emmener Sasha avec lui, il lui aurait immédiatement fait jurer de tenir sa langue sur ce sujet et ce bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle aurait compris d'elle-même qu'il ne fallait pas en parler en dehors de chez elle.

« Pour avoir voulu t'enfuir, tu auras droit à une pénalité. » déclara Calypso sur un ton joueur. « Et elle commence maintenant. »

La magicienne vêtue de blanc jeta l'émeraude dans le bassin qui, à l'instant où la pierre frôla sa surface, émit une forte lumière verte qui aveugla le jeune homme. Il sentit ensuite comme quelque chose qui serrait son cou avant de se retrouver allongé sur un sol de marbre blanc, face contre terre. Il voulut se relever mais, en tentant de bouger sa jambe gauche, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'y parvenait pas avant de se retourner… et découvrir qu'à la place de ses membres inférieurs, il possédait une queue de poisson aux écailles grises parcourues de reflets irisés, exactement comme celle des sirènes à l'autel de l'eau. Il remarqua ensuite un miroir sur sa gauche et vit qu'autre chose avait changé : le pendentif obtenu plus tôt était devenu un ras-de-cou qui se trouvait à présent autour de sa nuque et dont l'un des emplacements vides était à présent occupé par une émeraude.

« Comme tu peux le voir, il y a trois autres sanctions qui sont possibles. » lui expliqua Calypso qui, d'un claquement des doigts, les ramena à la chambre où il s'était réveillé tout à l'heure. « Si tu t'obstine à désobéir, tu sauras très vite ce que je t'ai réservé à ce niveau. »

Puis elle se volatilisa dans un éclair de lumière, le laissant complètement trempé sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'Alizée arrive quelques minutes plus tard et l'aide à se réchauffer.

-§-

« C'est toi qui fait ça ? »

Alizée avait compris que Calypso souhaitait infliger une pénalité à Yuri depuis le départ. Elle ne voulait manifestement pas qu'il sorte de cette tour et, pour s'en assurer, elle l'a mis dans une situation où elle savait qu'il enfreindrait les règles, faisant qu'à présent, le jeune homme, au moindre contact d'une de ses jambes avec de l'eau, devenait une sirène.

Par contre, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était qu'actuellement, il était en train de dormir dans un monde où cela ne devrait pas être possible…

« Ce n'est pas de mon fait. » déclara Calypso avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Dans son cas, cela est malheureusement possible et s'il était seul, il se serait certainement déjà fait dévorer par un cauchemar… »

« Ta tour n'est pas à l'abri d'eux que je sache. » fit remarquer Alizée en se souvenant que cet endroit n'était pas un autel, faisant que ces créatures risquaient fort de venir ici à un moment donné. « Tu espères que je lui serve de garde du corps ? »

« Je ne l'espère pas car je sais que tu vas le protéger, surtout que tu es mieux placée que moi pour le comprendre. »

Touché, comme toujours. Et puis en passant du temps avec lui, elle parviendrait peut-être à découvrir quel pouvait bien être le problème avec Yuri et comment il avait atterrit dans les mondes oniriques sans remplir les conditions habituelles…

* * *

NB : Pour ceux qui ne s'en doutaient pas, Yuri est prisonnier de la tour des illusions, cette fameuse tour de cristal à la fin du chapitre 1. Va-t-il en sortir un jour ? Bonne question vu que là, c'est mal barré…

Auteur vs Persos :

Asahi : Mes craintes étaient fondées…

Kaleiya : Et force est de constater que c'est hyper vide par ici en ce moment…

Asahi (sort une tablette de chocolat noir aromatisé à la noix de coco) : Ca t'intéresse ?

Kaleiya : … Oui mais tu partages du chocolat toi ?

Asahi (montre dix autres tablettes de chocolat)

Kaleiya : Tu me rassures… Je t'ai cru souffrant pendant un instant…


End file.
